L& S Christmas songs
by Stitchfan 82
Summary: Ch1 The 12 days of Christmas sung by Lilo Ch2 I saw Lilo kissing 6 2 6 To the tune of I saw mommy Kissing Santa ch3 Leroy’s gettin’ nuttin' for Christmas
1. Chapter 1

**The 12 days of Christmas **

**Song by Lilo **

**on the 1s**_t _**day of Christmas my Ohana gave to me **

**, Stitch Gift rapt himself for me **

**on the 2n**_d _**day of Christmas my Ohana gave to me ,  
2, Surfboards,  
And Stitch Gift rapt himself for me **

**on the 3r**_d _**day of Christmas my Ohana gave to me ,  
3, Record players  
2, Surfboards,  
And Stitch Gift rapt himself for me **

**on the 4t**_h _**day of Christmas my Ohana gave to me ,  
4, Swimsuits  
3, Record players  
2, Surfboards,  
And Stitch Gift rapt himself for me **

**on the 5t**_h _**day of Christmas my Ohana gave to me ,  
5, hula, skirts  
4, Swimsuits  
3, Record players  
2, Surfboards,  
And Stitch Gift rapt himself for me **

**on the 6t**_h _**day of Christmas my Ohana gave to me ,  
6, red moo moos  
5, hula, skirts  
4, Swimsuits  
3, Record players  
2, Surfboards,  
And Stitch Gift rapt himself for me **

**on the 7**_th _**day of Christmas my Ohana gave to me  
7, pars of sandals  
6, red moo moos  
5, hula, skirts  
4, Swimsuits  
3, Record players  
2, Surfboards,  
And Stitch Gift rapt himself for me **

**on the 8**_th _**day of Christmas my Ohana gave to me  
8, vampire movies  
7, pars of sandals  
6, red moo moos  
5, hula, skirts  
4, Swimsuits  
3, Record players  
2, Surfboards,  
And Stitch Gift rapt himself for me **

**on the 9**_th _**day of Christmas my Ohana gave to me  
9, Elvis Records  
8, vampire movies  
7, pars of sandals  
6, red moo moos  
5, hula, skirts  
4, Swimsuits  
3, Record players   
2, Surfboards,  
And Stitch Gift rapt himself for me **

**on the **_10th _**day of Christmas my Ohana gave to me  
10 Wear woof novels  
9, Elvis Records  
8, vampire movies  
7, pars of sandals  
6, red moo moos  
5, hula, skirts  
4, Swimsuits  
3, Record players  
2, Surfboards,  
And Stitch Gift rapt himself for me **

**on the **_11th _**day of Christmas my Ohana gave to me  
11 ,jars' of Poy  
10 Wear woof novels  
9, Elvis Records  
8, vampire movies  
7, pars of sandals  
6, red moo moos  
5, hula, skirts  
4, Swimsuits  
3, Record players  
2, Surfboards,  
And Stitch Gift rapt himself for me **

**on the **_12th _**day of Christmas my Ohana gave to me  
12 packs of surf wax  
11 ,jars' of Poy  
10 Wear woof novels  
9, Elvis Records  
8, vampire movies  
7, pars of sandals  
6, red moo moos  
5, hula, skirts  
4, Swimsuits  
3, Record players   
2, Surfboards,  
And Stitch Gift rapt himself for me **


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Lilo kissing 6 2 6

inspired byReaderPal's story A Christmas To Remember

Sung by Jumba To Plecaly

I no Jumba calls

Lilo Little girl but

Lilo kissing 6 2 6

Worked better than

Little girl kissing 6 2 6

Or Lilo kissing Stitch

I saw Lilo kissing 6 2 6

Underneath the mistletoe last night  
They didn't see me creep  
down the stairs to have a peep;  
they thought that I was up stairs  
in the bedroom fast asleep

Then...

I saw Lilo tickle 6 2 6

Then he grinned, and showed, his Pearly whites;

Oh

What a laugh it would have been  
If Nani had only seen  
Lilo kissing 6 2 6 last night


	3. Chapter 3

Leroy's gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Leroy's gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Jumba ,& ,Pleakley are mad.  
Leroy's gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause he ain't been nuttin' but bad.

he broke a bat on Jumba 's head;  
Somebody snitched on him  
he hid a frog in Pleakley s bed;  
Somebody snitched on him.  
He left the buggy out in the snow  
Laughed when Angel stubbed her toe  
Said Myrtle was Wright about Lilo  
Somebody snitched on him  
CHORUS  
Oh Leroy's gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Lilo and Stitch are mad.  
Leroy's gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause he ain't been nuttin' but bad.  
He put crazy glue in Lilo's hair;  
Somebody snitched on him.  
He shave the fur off Stitch's but;  
Somebody snitched on him.

he did a dance on Pleakley's plants.  
Tore a hole in Jumba's pants.  
Filled the sugar bowl with ants;  
Somebody snitched on him.  
CHORUS  
Oh, Leroy's gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Nani, and ,David are mad.  
Leroy's gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause he ain't been nuttin' but bad.  
he ate haff of, David's surfboard  
Somebody snitched on him.  
he put sope in Nani's coffee mug  
Somebody snitched on him

Oh, Leroy's gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
his hole, O'hana ,is mad.  
Leroy's gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause he ain't been nuttin' but bad  
So you better be good whatever you do  
'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,  
You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.


End file.
